Perseus
Agent X, more commonly known as''' Perseus', is a character who did not appear in any films or media that chronologically took place before The Last On Earth. He makes his debut in The Last On Earth, though he was originally written to be introduced in the sequel. Perseus is an Agent for SHIELD, who is in the same category as Clint Barton/Hawkeye and Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow. Also, Perseus keeps a dark secret from all except Agent Coulson, which is that Perseus suffered a similar faith that Captain America and Jerome-092 encountered, which was being bought to the 21st Century. According to The Doctor, Perseus came from the past version of an alternate dimension in which Greek Mythology was reality. 'History in the LOE Universe' 'Clash of the Titans (2010) A fisherman by name of Spyros finds a casket afloat in the sea, bearing a baby still living and clasped in the arms of his mother’s corpse. Spyros and his wife Marmara raise the baby as their own and name him Perseus. Years later, Perseus is fishing with his family when they witness soldiers from the city of Argos destroying a Statue of Zeus. The gods, infuriated at this desecration, unleash the Furies - flying beasts who pursue mortal sinners. The soldiers are attacked and slaughtered by the Furies. The Furies merge and take the form of Hades, who destroys the ship Perseus and his family are on. His family perishes, but Perseus survives and is found by other survivors, soldiers from Argos led by Draco. Perseus is brought before King Kepheus and Queen Cassiopeia who are celebrating the campaign against the gods. The revelry is cut short by the arrival of Hades, who has been given leave by Zeus to punish the mortals for their defiance of the gods. Hades proclaims that in the upcoming solar eclipse, he will unleash the Kraken against Argos unless the Princess Andromeda is offered as a sacrifice. Before leaving, he reveals that Perseus is a demigod, the son of Zeus. Perseus is imprisoned by Draco and in captivity meets Io who tells him of his origin. Many years before, King Acrisius also tried declaring war against the gods. To punish him, Zeus impersonated Acrisius and impregnated his wife, Queen Danae. Acrisius, driven mad with rage, orders the execution of Dänae and the newborn baby and casts them into the sea in a coffin. As punishment for his continued defiance, Zeus also strikes Acrisius with lightning, transforming him into a monster. Io also reveals that she was cursed with immortality after refusing to give in to Poseidon's advances and has watched over Perseus his entire life, beginning with watching from ashore as his adoptive parents rescue him from the floating coffin, to the present, always protecting him, as he is prophesized to be the only one able to stand up to the Gods. Zeus is convinced by Apollo, who doesn't trust Hades, to give Perseus a chance and presents him with an enchanted sword forged on Mt. Olympus and a winged horse named Pegasus. Perseus refuses both gifts but a wise Draco puts the sword into safekeeping. Shortly thereafter, they are attacked by Calibos. Perseus barely manages to hold him at bay and is bitten by Calibos in a desperate move. Draco severs Calibos's hand causing Calibos to flee. The band gives chase only to be attacked by Scorpiochs summoned by Calibos’s blood. Although they manage to kill some of them, they are ultimately surrounded by even larger Scorpiochs until they are saved by the Djinn, a band of Arabic desert sorcerers led by Sheikh Suleiman. The Djinn, also wishing for the gods' defeat, lends their aid to Perseus and his hand. The group arrives at the lair of the Stygian Witches and learns from them that the only possibility for killing the Kraken is with the head of a gorgon Medusa who is residing in a temple in the Underworld. Medusa is able to turn any living creature into stone by making eye contact, and thus capturing her head is essential for battling the Kraken. As they prepare to head into the Underworld, Perseus is approached by Zeus, who offers to make him a god, but when he refuses, gives him a golden drachma which is a fare for Charon, the ferryman of the Underworld. Perseus, Io, Sulieman, Draco and his remaining men Solon, Eusebios and Ixas arrive at the Underworld and the men enter Medusa's lair while Io remains outside, unable to enter. Medusa kills Solon, (who was shot and falls into the fire), Eusebius and Ixas (who have turned to stone), and wounds the shot Draco. Sulieman and Draco wound Medusa and turn to stone, making the ultimate sacrifice. The badly wounded Medusa is beheaded by Perseus, who takes her head. The rest of the body falls into the fire. As he is leaving the temple, he witnesses Calibos creep up behind and murder Io. Perseus and Calibos engage in mortal combat with Calibos having the upper hand and disarming Perseus. Finally coming to terms with who he is, Perseus picks up the Olympian sword and pierces Calibos through the heart, turning him back into Acrisius in human form restoring him to sanity and humility for one last moment. After saying his goodbyes to the dying Io, who urges him forward to save Andromeda and Argos before she dissolves into an ethereal vapor, Perseus mounts Pegasus and hastens back to Argos. In the meantime, Zeus has ordered the Kraken's release. The Cult goes to the palace and seizes Andromeda in order to offer her to the Kraken. While Kraken ravages Argos, Hades reveals to Zeus that while they have been surviving on the people’s adoration, he has been feeding on people's fear and his monster has been channeling even more fear. While the gods have become weaker, Hades has now grown powerful enough to take on Mount Olympus and even destroy it in revenge for his betrayal so many years before. Realizing his mistake too late, Zeus can only rely on Perseus. After defeating the Kraken and Hades, Andromeda falls into the sea and Perseus dives in to save her. When he reaches her, he embraces her with a passionate kiss, indicating that he fell in love with her, and she with him. After reaching the shore and regaining consciousness, Andromeda asks Perseus if he will stay and he says there is someone he needs to talk to, before kissing her again, indicating that he will come back. Getting on Pegasus, he flies to Mount Olympus where he confronts Zeus, stating that he does not wish to be one of them and that any conflict between them has just started. After slamming his sword into the Gods' map and shattering the models of every living person, he leaves and is seen flying on Pegasus over the sea, presumably back to Argos. '''Wrath of the Titans 10 years after he killed the Kraken and rescued Andromeda, Perseus lives a simple life as a village fisherman and is the father of a son named Helius whose mother is Io, in which Io is deceased. Zeus approaches Perseus and ask for his aid on preventing the falling of the walls of Tartarus, but Perseus refuses to live his son and the life he has now. Perseus can not escape his destiny, as a horde of Chimeras is unleashed upon the lands, and one of them propels against Perseus' village, putting all the villagers and Perseus' son Helius' life at peril which causes Perseus to answer his call. Perseus arms himself with the armor he had stored and never thought to use again. When the Chimera rages upon the village Perseus confronts the creature and cuts the Chimera's serpent tail, and after managing to stab the creature on one of it's two heads, Perseus defeats the Chimera. Perseus then takes Helius to the Mount of Idols, so they can speak to Zeus, but the dying Poseidon arrives instead. He informs Perseus that Hades and Ares are holding Zeus in Tartarus, and tells him to meet with his demigod son Agenor to find the fallen god Hephaestus, who knows the way into Tartarus. Poseidon then gives Perseus his trident before succumbing to his injuries and crumbling into dust. Perseus flies on Pegasus to the campsite of Queen Andromeda's army. Andromeda has imprisoned Agenor for stealing crown jewels, but Perseus has him released. Perseus, Andromeda, Agenor, and a group of soldiers set out at sea to find Hephaestus, with Agenor explaining that Hephaestus created the three great weapons that Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon wield: Zeus’ Thunderbolt, Hades' Pitchfork, and Poseidon’s Trident, and that together they form the Spear of Triam, the only weapon that can defeat Kronos. Agenor uses Poseidon's trident to direct the boat to Hephaestus's island, where they encounter three Cyclopes who attack them. When Perseus shows them the trident, they lead the group to Hephaestus, the smith god, stripped of much of his godly power after siding with Hades after he betrayed the Olympians ten years prior. He explains that he has a map to navigate the path into Tartarus. He leads them to the door into the Labyrinth, where they are attacked by Ares after Korrina prays to him. Ares kills most of the soldiers as well as Korrina while Hephaestus opens the door, before he sacrifices himself so that Perseus, Andromeda, and Agenor can enter the door before it closes. Eventually, when in the Labyrinth, Perseus gets cut off from the group and encounters and kills the Minotaur. Eventually, the group manages to reunite outside of Tartarus. Meanwhile, as Kronos starts to awakens Zeus apologizes to Hades and asks his forgiveness, as he has forgiven Hades for his actions. Hades has a change of heart and finally decides to help Zeus and stop Kronos, but Ares intervenes. Perseus arrives and uses the trident to free Zeus. As they are escaping, Ares throws Hades's pitchfork into Zeus's back. Perseus, Andromeda and Agenor carry a weakened Zeus down to the base of the mountain where Andromeda's army is gathered. Perseus combines the trident and Hades’ pitchfork, but he still needs Zeus's thunderbolt, which Ares still has, to complete the Spear. Perseus prays to Ares, challenging him to a fight at the Temple of Gods, which Ares accepts. At the temple, Perseus finds out Ares has kidnapped Helius, who was brought to watch Perseus die. Ares easily overpowers Perseus, but he is distracted when Helius tries to challenge him by pointing a sword at him, giving Perseus the opportunity to defeat him. Perseus then destroys Ares with Zeus's Thunderbolt and combines the gods' weapons into the Spear of Triam. Kronos then appears to Andromeda's army, as well as Zeus and Hades, to attack them, from which Zeus and Hades defend them and at the same time are giving Perseus the opportunity to fly right down Kronos' throat. Perseus throws the Spear of Triam into Kronos' stomach, destroying him once and for all. Perseus meets with Zeus and Hades; Zeus commends Perseus for his courage, stating that the time of the gods is over before turning to dust. Hades is now mortal, though he states he might be better off as such before walking away. Perseus reunites with Andromeda and kisses her. Knowing that there are still Titans to battle, Perseus decides to train Helius to be a soldier. The Last Above Earth 5 years after defeating Kronos and seeing the times of the gods ended, Perseus continued to train his son Helius to become a soldier. However, the Daleks then appeared, in which the Time War has been happening during the life of Perseus. The Daleks prepared to attack the village in which he lived in, as many soldiers attempted to defend it, though most were wounded or killed. Perseus later discovered that his son was supposedly kidnapped by the Daleks and chased down his new enemies, though what he didn't know was that The Doctor took him to safety and Gallifray but accidently locked access into what he called "that dimension" without letting anyone know. Perseus found the Dalek Ship, which was sitting 20 miles from his village, as he secretly gained unauthorized access. The Daleks were expecthing him though, being able to get him trapped in a cage. The Daleks introduced themselves to him, as they claimed that The Doctor "kidnapped" Helius, though The Doctor saved him. Perseus was then released, and was told he would find his son safe if he killed The Doctor, as he was sent to Gallifray being injected with a virus that kept him from aging like a normal human. Perseus encountered The Master, and fought until The Master was convinced to let him get access to his son. However, Perseus was then placed into a trap planned by The Master, in which Perseus walked into an Escape Pod without knowing, as right when Perseus saw The Doctor, The Master, and Helius, the Escape Pod flew out of Gallifray, as Perseus was sent through a time vortex, which sent him to Pete's World in the year of 2009. Perseus was eventually found by Nick Fury and Agent Coulson. Though we know of what happened to Perseus, no one knows what happened to everyone who lived in the same village as him, except for the deceased Time Lords and Daleks. 'The Last On Earth' Perseus first appears in his Alter-Ego as Agent X, who is informed by Captain America about what Kano mistakenly told him. Agent X goes to report the information to SHIELD, as he is later sent to retrieve Thor, though he ends up finding him with Jerome-092 while fighting off Decepticons. After noticing Thor was knocked out and dragged into the ocean, he blamed Jerome-092 and attacked him, until their fighting was put to a stop by NEST Soldiers, despite Raiden's abrupt appearance. After the Autobots and Earthrealm Defenders, and Jerome-092, teamed up with SHIELD, Perseus was ordered to stay down from any more missions until further notice. This break from work comes to a quick end though, as when the Invasion began, Perseus was sent down to Washington DC again, though he was eventually caught in a chase from the Decepticons and eventually lost communication with SHIELD. No one knows what happened to Perseus. Perseus eventually returned to the aid of SHIELD in the final battle, as he had a fight against Megatron using his new sword and shield, which were upgraded with Cybertronian Technology. Though Perseus was preparing to throw a final blow to the Decepticon Leader, he was then ambushed by Tarkatans. Perseus is revealed to be a survivor, despite there being less focus on him in the battle after being attacked. 'Wrath Of The Last On Earth' Perseus will be returning in the sequel to The Last On Earth. 'Trivia' 'LOE Trivia' *Perseus's addition to the universe was inspired by his Marvel Comics Incarnation. His physical appearance, as well as his origins, is based upon his incarnation in Warner Bros.'s Clash Of The Titans and Wrath Of The Titans. *Originally, Perseus was going to debut in the sequel to The Last On Earth, being accidently transported to the 21st Century by The Doctor. However, his debut was re-written into The Last On Earth, with his origins of being pulled into the 21st Century existing in the prequel. 'Non-LOE Trivia' *Perseus is a playable character in Clash of the Titans: The videogame. *Perseus is a playable character in the online game Titans Attack. *Perseus is the first non-god character to wield the Spear of Triam, ''tough he is a demigod. *Perseus is one of the few characters to have survived a direct blow from Ares' Hammer, the other been Agenor. *Perseus is the only character that can use the Lightning Sword. *The only known character to have rode a Pegasus is Perseus. *In ''Wrath of the Titans, Perseus is the only known character to have faced the Minotaur and emerged victorious. *Perseus is the only playable character on the online microgame Medusa's curse. *Perseus is the only playable character on the online microgame for Clash of the Titans, Scorpioch Strike.